i will protect you even if it means
by xX-RainbowIcicle-Xx
Summary: SPOILERS! CHAPTER 437 DO NOT READ IF NOT CAUGHT UP BUT IF YOU ARE A TOTAL NARUHINA FAN GO ON AHEAD!


This was inspired by the latest chapter of Naruto and it is now one of my favorite chapters. I kinda revised the sayings since I thought if I copied the dialogue word for word I would get sued for plagiarism. Better safe than sorry, besides I think I elaborated the dialogue more.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. Wish I did though.

* * *

**I don't want to lose him, he feels so close to me, I've always felt this way.**

**- Hyuga Hinata**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Konoha is in ruins. Everything is destroyed, the village, Hokage Mountain. Everything I loved, destroyed. Many of the people I cared for does protecting this village and the people living in it. Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin, Shizune-san. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you all. I'm sorry.

Normal pov

Naruto was face flat to the ground, his hands pinned down to the ground. He tries to struggle free, sadly no luck. Pain begins to speak.

" Its useless to escape fool. All you can do now is surrender the nine-tailed fox's power to me. If you do the world will go into peace."

" Your kind of peace is a lie!!!!"

" A lie you say? In this world of ours you view peace as a thing where people come to understand each other. Its nothing more than a mere fantasy."

Naruto remembers what Jiraiya had said to him.

_ I believe that one day, people will come to truly understand one another._

" Pervy sage believed that one day, people will come to truly understand each other! Your view of peace is wrong!! Fucking wrong!!!!!"

" Do you do anything but talk? Just surrender the nine-tails to me. Your death will lead to peace."

* * *

**Hinata POV**

I saw it perfectly with my byagkugan eyes. I read his lips. He wants to kill Naruto-kun. I can't let that happen. I have to go help him. I don't care if my bodyguard says no, I will help him because I love him.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hinata jumped into the air. She ran to the place where she saw Naruto. Her bodyguard yelled.

" Hinata-sama don't!!"

" Dont worry stay here!!"

Naruto was still struggling to get free from Pain's staff which he had bored through his hands, Pain had put 5 more staffs into his body. It didnt hit any vital spots and it wasn't to deep. Pain's chakra was starting to seep in.

" Ugh... His chakra...its seeping into me.."

" Its useless to escape now. Your winds aren't too deep and I have avoided your vital spots. You are no longer able to move."

Suddenly Hinata jumped out of nowhere behind Pain.

" H-H-Hinata?!?"

" Reinforcements huh?"

" I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto!!!!"

" Hinata!! What are you doing here?! Flee now!! He'll kill you!!!"

" I know Naruto-kun......I know...I'm just being selfish."

" What the hell are you talking about Hinata?!? Go now!!!!"

" I came here on my own free will.."

" What??"

" I would always cry and give up. I nearly went the worng way... But you.. Naruto... You showed me the right way."

Naruto was surprised and confused at the same time. He saw tears falling down Hinata's face.

" I was always chasing you, I wanted to overtake you, Just because I wanted to be with you.."

Naruto was listenting with utter concern and fascination and Pain was listening as well.

" You....You were the one who changed me.. That smile you have, it saved me... So.. So I'm not afraid to die protecting you." Hinata wipes away her tears.

" Because I ...... I.. Love you."

Naruto was shocked. Hinata reactivated her byakugan and she charged at Pain with full force with her strongest jutsu.

" Ha!!!!! Juho Soshiken!!!!"

Even if it was her strongest jutsu, it wasn't enough. It was easily repeled by Pain's Shinra Tenshin.

" Eeeeeeek!!!!"

That loud scream escaped Hinata's mouth as she flew back and landed on the ground. She fell unconscious.

" Hinata!!!!!!!"

" This is like how my patents died... Right before my eyes... By those blasted Konoha ninja."

" You... You'll pay for this!!!!!"

" Love.... It breeds sacrifice.... Which then breeds hatred."

Naruto's anger was so strong that the kyuubi's chakra had enveloped so fast that a new tail emerged and a skeletal armor was now covering the upper part of the kyuubi's body.

" Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

" I see that your anger has triggered the nine-tail fox to release its power."

" Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

" Now you feel my pain.. But my pain... Is greater than yours..."

Though Naruto wasn't saying it out loud, in his head he was saying,

" Hinata... You better not die on me because... Because I love you too... You risked your life to protect me, as shall I to save you. I'll protect you no matter what even if it means succumbing myself to the kyuubi's power."

* * *

**Hinata POV**

I... I... Finally did it.. I finally confessed to Naruto-kun my feelings for him. Even if I die, I won't regret it. At least he knows that I love him.

Naruto-kun... I just don't want to lose that place I have in your heart. Even if you only think of me as a comrade or teamate. Even if it is the tiniest space in your heart. I don't want it to fade away. I want you to always remember me. I did everything I can to protect you... My vision is hazy right now, but that growl I heard is no doubt but you enveloped in the kyuubi's chakra. Is it because your doing this to avenge me? I will never know.... Naruto...... A tear falls from my face once again. Naruto..... Thank you. I love you and I always will.

The End

* * *

I hope you guys liked it X3 I love chapter 437. When I read it I was like

" She finally f'n did it!! She finally f'n did it!!!" then I did a happy dance and it made me hyper for the whole day. And I will be like that until the next chapter is out. If Hinata dies. I will go in to depression mode for about 2 months. Kishimoto better not let hinata die!!!!!!!!!!

Xoxoxoxoxo

Miky-chan


End file.
